


freedom beneath the stars

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [61]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kagami Tsurugi Knows, Pre-Hawk Moth Defeat, Stargazing, Sweet, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: As Adrien and Kagami are stargazing, the two of them have thoughts about their future. Luckily, they're comforted by the thought that they won't be alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: ML Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: July 2020 - Rare Pair/Character





	freedom beneath the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sae_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/gifts).



> Okay so basically, I had the idea for this fic when I was in the shower this morning and I thought, "hey, Sae would love this!" so I wrote it! I really do love Adrigami with all my heart, and I had fun writing this. It was definitely a nice break from writing the love square. Hope you all enjoy! :)

The sky was littered with stars, the moon shone brightly in the night, but Adrien’s only focus was on the girl laying beside him. Their hands were intertwined as they lay on one of Paris’ many rooftops. Adrien had had to transform into Chat Noir in order to bring the two of them up here, but the view was worth it. There weren’t nearly as many city lights near this particular rooftop, allowing for all the beauty of the night sky to glimmer in its full glory.

There was a small smile on Kagami’s face as she looked up at the sky. Her eyes were half-closed. She seemed calm. Peaceful. She was everything Adrien wanted to be at the moment. However, as he followed her gaze to where it rested on the stars, he couldn’t help but feel troubled inside.

With Kagami by his side, usually all of his troubles vanished. It had been like that since the two of them started dating all those years ago—she kept a level-head and helped him work through his problems rationally. She may be impulsive sometimes, but that was something Adrien greatly appreciated when it came to making decisions.

And yet, this issue wasn’t one Kagami could magically make disappear, because it was one that affected  _ her  _ too. He knew that; she knew that. It was only a matter of time before they addressed it. And as usual, of course Kagami was the one to bring it up first.

“What’s on your mind, Adrien?” she asked quietly, squeezing his hand. She kept her gaze on the stars as he turned to face her.

“Just the usual,” he said with a sigh.

“Your father and our impending graduation?”

“Yeah. He wants me to continue modeling and get a degree in business, but. . . . I don’t know if that’s what  _ I  _ want to do.”

“What is it that you want to do, then?”

Adrien was silent. What  _ did _ he want? It wasn’t like he was particularly skilled in any other field. All his life he’d been a model; he didn’t know much else. He’d never really found an interest anywhere. Maybe he should have already, but he hadn’t. Not for the first time, he wished he had Kagami’s talent, Marinette’s ambition, or Nino’s bravery to pursue what he loved. He had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do, and yet—

“I don’t know,” he said finally. “But all I know is that modeling isn’t something I want to continue after we go on to university.”

Kagami hummed thoughtfully. “You know your father only wants what’s best for you.”

“I know.”

“And you know if you take the career path he wants you to take, you’ll end up with nothing but success.”

“I know that, too.”

“But you want to do something different? Even if he might not approve?”

His girlfriend was blunt and to the point, as usual. However, she didn’t say the words without kindness. Adrien watched as she turned towards him. Her hand fell from his grasp, and suddenly feeling touch-starved, he scooted closer. The blanket beneath them shifted as he reached over to wrap an arm around her waist. Kagami leaned close against his chest. They stayed still like that for a while, the cool night breeze brushing through the air as they listened to only each other’s steady breathing.

“Can I really defy him like that?”

“It’s your choice, Adrien.”

He took in a deep breath. “I know. It’s my choice, but I don’t want to disappoint him.”

Adrien knew Kagami understood; after all, freedom had always been a concept the two of them had struggled with. Neither of them could really imagine  _ not _ being restricted to a schedule of the sort, or  _ not _ having high expectations. Their parents had put everything into making sure they ended up being as successful as possible? So  _ why  _ should they defy them?

But that was one of things he enjoyed doing with Kagami the most. After all, what was better than rebelling against your father? Rebelling against your father while your girlfriend rebelled against her mother. Admittedly, that was how they spent most of their dates; while their parents would insist on them going to some extravagant restaurant where they’d be sure to give the paparazzi some attention, they’d instead go sneak off to a movie or some other place their parents would disapprove of.

Kagami stayed silent for a while, not saying anything before murmuring softly, “You know, Mother wants me to go to a university in Japan.”

Adrien instantly tensed at the words. “W-what?”

“It’s known to have one of the most prestigious fencing academies in the world. She thinks it’ll benefit me greatly.”

He swallowed, his heart clenching at the thought of Kagami leaving Paris. “That’s awesome.”

She looked up at him in amusement. “I never said I was going, Adrien.”

“What? But I thought—”

“It  _ is  _ a good opportunity,” she said, “but at the same time, I don’t want to leave Paris. To leave my friends. To leave you.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat as Kagami’s hand flitted up to brush her thumb against his bottom lip. She smiled softly. Adrien felt his cheeks turn pink. Moments like these were the ones he enjoyed the most—spending time with his girlfriend, having fun with her, and just being able to be away from their restrictions and high expectations.

“Do you want to go?” he asked quietly.

This time, it was Kagami’s turn to hesitate. “I don’t know.”

“Funny how we both have no idea what we want to do with our lives.” Adrien let out a small laugh.

“That’s not entirely true.”

“Oh?”

“I know for a fact I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Once again Adrien blushed, feeling his brain go to mush at her proclamation. But there was no doubt in his mind that he felt the same way. He  _ loved  _ her. He loved everything about her, from her sharp yet kind tongue, to the way she could kick his butt at fencing any day, to how she was always willing to be there for him and care for him. He loved her with all his heart and so much more.

Because  _ Kagami _ was the one that brought him freedom.

And he knew for a fact that he was the one who gave her freedom as well.

“Yeah? Well, I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else,” he whispered as he pulled his girlfriend closer and nuzzled his face against her hair.

His words were the truth—he may have had a crush on Ladybug all those years ago, but with time he’d realized Marinette was one of his closest friends. Almost like a sister to him, really. She was his superhero partner, and while she may have been his first love, he’d moved on. She was happy with Luka. He was happy with Kagami. There was nothing more to take from that.

A tranquil silence stretched in the air between them. Neither of them found it necessary to break it; they were both content in simply reveling in each other’s company.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, pulling away from her. He gave her a dopey, lovesick smile. He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand, gently brushing his thumb along her cheekbone as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

Adrien may not know what he was going to do with his future. However, he knew as long as Kagami was by his side, he could do it. He could rebel against his father, he could follow his dreams, he could do what  _ he _ wanted for himself as an individual. She’d support him every step of the way.

And of course, he would do the exact same for her.

“I love you too,” Kagami whispered back as she leaned forward to capture his lips against hers.


End file.
